


Sleeping Beauty

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: When Breha is born she is given three gifts. The gift of beauty. The gift of song. And the gift when and of she should prick her finger on a spinning wheel, she won't die, but instead sleep until her true love kisses her.Finn and Rose don't appear in this story that much, but I am working on another story where they will be more involved.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen. Her name was Leia. She had a loving husband, Han, and a beautiful little boy named Ben.  
Ben was three years old when Leia found out she was pregnant with her second child. News spread throughout the kingdom and the new prince or princess was anticipated.   
The day that Leia gave birth, she was thrilled to find out it was a baby girl. Han and Leia named her Breha, in honor of Leia's adopted mother. The middle name, Padme was from her biological mother, that had died when she was a little girl.  
Luke, Leia's twin brother was at the castle the day Breha was born. He sent out messages to neighboring kingdoms that a new princess was born and that all was invited.  
The day arrived for everyone to greet the new baby princess and Leia was holding her, Ben her son at her side when King Kes arrived from Yavin. He had his five year old son, Prince Poe with him. It was decided then that Poe and Breha would be married when she reached the proper age. When Poe heard that, he tried to hide his disgust, especially after looking at the baby. Kes laughed when he saw his sons face. "Don't worry, Poe. She will grow up and be very beautiful, just like her mother."  
People from all over was presenting the new baby with gifts when three fairy godmothers arrived. Poe recognized one, Maz right away. He always liked Maz. The other two, Bazine and Kaydel were also nice, but Poe found them intimidating to say the least.  
Bazine was the first to step forward and look at Breha. She then looked at Han and Leia. "May we gift the precious one with some gifts?"  
Leia nodded. "Of course."  
Bazine smiled as she looked at Poe. She then looked back down to the baby. She took out her wand and waved it and beautiful sparks came out. "I give the gift of beauty."  
Poe almost lost it and had to bite back a laugh as Bazine flew back so Kaydel could fly forward. Then Kaydel waved her wand. "I give the gift of song."  
Maz had just flown over when there was a loud crash and soon the room was filled with gasps of fright. Leia grabbed Breha and held her close just as Snoke, the wicked wizard appeared.   
Snoke looked around the room until his eyes landed on Leia and the baby. "I have heard the joyous news that a new princess has arrived. I too would like to bestow a gift in the baby, if I may?"  
Han opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Leia. "Sure."  
Snoke grinned evily as he looked at Breha. "Listen well. The princess indeed will grow up to be beautiful and all will love her, but hear this. Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die."  
Leia gasped and held Breha tighter against her chest as Han stepped forward. "How dare you" he screamed.  
Snoke laughed and disappeared in a burst of smoke.  
The three fairies was trying to calm Leia down when Bazine spoke up. "Your majesties, Maz had yet to bestow a gift on the baby."  
"Can she undo what Snoke said?" Han asked.  
"No" Maz replied, but I can still counteract it." She the looked at Breha who was starting to look really tired and she waved her wand.   
"May the words of Snoke not come true. If you do prick your finger on a spinning wheel, may you not die, but lay in sleep, until true loves kiss makes you wake."  
Maz's words helped soothe over Han and Leia and they thanked her.   
Later on that night the three good fairies talked to the queen and her husband in private. The convinced them that it would be safe to hide the baby until the evening of her 16th birthday, then she would return to them. They promised to watch over Breha till then.  
Han and Leia didn't want to be separated from their daughter, but they realized it would be safer for her, so they agreed.  
So that night under cover of darkness, Bazine, Kaydel and Maz took baby Breha with them to a cabin in the woods. There she remained until her 16th birthday, and was called Rey.


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen years pass.   
Rey is living in a small cabin in the woods with the three fairies.   
The day of her birthday dawn's and Rey is up with the birds she goes aroynd singing as she gets ready for the day.   
She can hear Baz, Maz and Kaydel down stairs arguing as always on how to get Rey out of the house so they can prepare for her birthday. She grins as she grabs her basket before going down stairs.   
"I'm heading to gather some berries" she said as she entered the kitchen.  
Maz nodded. "Sounds good dear. Take your time and have fun, but don't waunder to far and don't talk to strangers."  
Rey smirked as she tightened the strings on her bonnet. "I won't Aunt Maz."

Rey was having the time of her life as she strolled through the woods. But there was also something nagging at the back of her mind. For the last three years the three fairies had been more protective of her and would constantly remind her not to talk to strangers. At first she thought it was because of Snoke, the evil wizard, but then something else changed. They started teaching her lessons. Not the kind that you would usually think, but lessons on how one conducts themselves in polite society.   
One day Rey had finally worked up the courage and asked Bazine why she was having to learn these things. Bazine then had sat Rey down and told her the truth of her family. Her mother was the Queen of Naboo. When Rey asked why she wasn't living with her parents, Bazine explained it was for her safety.  
Just then Rey reached the berry patches and went to work gathering the beautiful red berries. She was still lost in thought that she didn't hear a man whistling as he rode up on his horse.

Poe Dameron had come to Naboo to meet his betrothed. He hadn't seen her since she was a baby, which had been 16 years.   
Just then his ears picked up on the sound of someone singing and he frowned. "Bee, do you hear that?"  
His horse whinnied and threw his head as he continued to trot. Just then Poe caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman through the trees picking berries. For some reason the girl looked familiar, but Poe could explain why.   
Just then Rey looked up and was startled to see a young man a few years older than her looking at her. "Can I help you?"  
"No. I was just passing through and I heard you singing" Poe replied.  
Rey nodded. "I do that a lot."  
Poe grinned. "Same here. May I step down?"  
Poe didn't know why he asked, but for some reason he decided he should.   
Rey nodded. "Sure. I'm just picking berries for my three aunts and myself."  
"So you live with your three aunts?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes. Bazine, Maz and Kaydel."  
This time Poe blinked. Could it be? Could this girl, woman, be Breha Solo? He opened his mouth to ask but just then they saw a black ravin fly over head, squawking like crazy. Poe then looked back at Rey and smiled. "My name is Poe."  
"Rey."  
Rey. Poe thought it fit her. He smiled as he held his hand out to her. "May we go for a walk?"  
Rey smiled back and took his hand. "Yes."  
Poe and Rey walked for hours and talked about everything. The more that Rey spoke, Poe became more certain that this was Breha.   
Just then Rey looked at the sun and gasped. "I got to go."  
Poe nodded as he too looked at the sun. "So do I. I hope we meet again."  
Rey smiled back as she grabbed her basket and took off towards the cabin and her three aunts.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey was out of breath as she ran through the door. Maz greeted her and rushed her to the bathtub to get cleaned as Bazine laid out her clothes.  
"We are due at the castle in two hours" Kaydel said. "So don't take to long."

Rey hurried through her bath and Bazine came in to dinner hair.   
"There is something different about you" Bazine said as she braided Rey's hair.  
Rey smiled. "I met someone."  
Bazine blinked. "You met someone? Who?"  
"His name is Poe. He came upon me as I was picking berries."  
Bazine nodded. "Was he friendly?"  
Rey nodded. "He was. Very polite. We talked for hours. I don't know why, but when I met him, I felt strange."  
"Strange? In what way?"  
"I don't know how to describe it."  
Bazine smiled. "Well don't worry about it now. It is time to go."

Rey followed Maz, Bazine and Kaydel to the castle. As she caught her first glimpse of where her parents lived, she had a sudden attack of nerves. Maz gripped her arm and lead her the rest of the way.  
As soon as they were granted entrance, they led Rey to her room to wait till the ball. Rey sat down on her bed and placed her head in her hands. It was all so overwhelming. Her parents was king and queen and she was a princess. She also had finally found someone and she probably would never see him again.   
Just then the side door opened causing Rey to jump. Then she frowned when she saw a ball of green light. Her curiosity got the best of her and she stood up to follo the light.  
Just as she stepped through the door, Maz came in followed by Finn and Rose. Finn was the butler and had been instructed to help Rose get Rey ready to meet tje others. Maz shrieked as she saw Rey disappear through the door. She then turned to Finn. "Go and tell the king and queen that the princess is in danger. They will know what I am speaking about."  
Finn nodded and rushed out of the room as Maz flew to try to catch Rey. But it was to late. By the time she reached Rey, she found the girl on the floor, asleep, and a spinning wheel to the side of her. Snoke was laughing his head off as he looked at Max, then he disappeared.

Maz quickly grabbed Bazine and Kaydel. Together they flew around the castle causing everyone to fall asleep.   
Kaydel then looked out the window and saw Poe. He was being captured by Snoke.  
"Hurry" Bazine cried. "Snoke got Poe."

Bazine, Maz and Kaydel flew to Snoke's castle after dark. As they crept along the hallways to the dungeon, they kept their eyes alert and ears open just in case of trouble.  
Soon they located Poe. He was chained to the wall. Maz waved her wand releasing the bonds. They then ran through the castle to the exit. But soon their way was blocked by Snoke.  
The fairies used all the magic they could to escape, but Snoke stayed right behind them.   
"Poe" Maz said as she grabbed his hand. "You need to get to Rey. She is in the top tower, asleep."  
Poe's eyes widened. "So Rey is Breha?"  
Maz nodded. "She is."  
Poe nodded. "How will I get there?"  
Just then Bee trotted up to him and Poe smiled as he jumped onto his horse.


	4. Chapter 4

As Poe galloped to the castle his way kept getting blocked. Either by trees, vines or Snoke; but he kept pressing on, thanks to the three fairies.   
Just as he rode up to the gate, Poe was surprised to see Luke Skywalker come out of the castle.   
"Hurry Poe" Luke said. "I will deal with Snoke."  
Poe didn't argue. He jumped off his horse and followed the three fairies to the top tower. Just as he opened the door to the room, they heard a loud scream followed by a crash. "What was that?" Poe asked.  
"No time to ask questions" Maz said as she pushed Poe into the room.  
Poe's eyes fell on the sleeping Rey and he caught his breath. He should have known that it was Breha in the woods. She looked So much like Leia.  
He walked up to the bed and gazed down at her before leaning down and placing his lips against hers. When he pulled back he was blinking back tears. What if he was to late? What if she was already gone?  
Maz, Bazine and Kaydel moved to stand next to him as he cried. Just then a gasp filled the room and Rey sat up.   
"What happened? Where am I?"  
"Rey" Poe cried jumping to his feet.   
"Poe?"  
Poe nodded. "Yes. I guess I should tell you. I am the prince of Yavin."  
Rey blinked as she looked at Maz. "This is the one you told me about?"  
Maz nodded.   
Rey then looked back at Poe and smiled. She then held her hand out to him and he took it. "My prince charming" Rey said.  
With that they qalked out of the room and down the stairs to the ball room, followed by Maz, Bazine and Kaydel.

When they reached the ball room, Leia ran forward and threw her arms around her daughter as she burst into tears.   
Han then took his daughter into his arms and led her onto the dance floor in time for the father daughter dance that always proceeded anything.  
Just then Luke walked in and he could be seen talking to Kes.   
After several songs, Han led Rey to the front as Kes led Poe. Han then turned to face the crowd.   
"I am pleased to announce the engagment of my daughter, Breha, to Prince Poe of Yavin."  
Poe then took Rey's hand and led her to the dance floor in time for the waltz.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching sleeping beauty and I got this idea in my head. I decided to write this instead of going to sleep. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Two years passed. Poe and Rey had been married for a year and Poe was getting ready to be crowned king of Yavin.   
His fathers health had started to go down hill, so Kes had decided to step down and let his son take over.  
The alliance between Naboo and Yavin was strong. After Rey's birthday ball, Han had led a group of men to Snoke's castle and had burned it to the ground.  
The night before Poe was to be crowned king, would never be forgotten. Rey was already settled in bed and she smiled as she watched her husband prepare to join her.   
"I have some news for you" Rey said as Poe climbed in next to her.  
"Oh? What would that be?"  
Rey smiled and took Poe's hand a placed it on her lower abdomen. "We are going to have a baby."  
Poe grabbed her and kissed her so hard that Rey could hardly breath. As soon as Poe released her he grabbed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "At least we won't have to worry about any evil wizards this time."  
Rey laughed as she let Poe lay her down. Poe was right. With Snoke gone, there was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.


End file.
